The Challenge
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: [ oneshot ] Knuckles often gets bored with his uneventful life style. It was all sleep, eat, guard, laze, and go to sleep again. But today, Rouge is here to offer some challenge. [ knuxouge ]


Heh, I wrote this 'cause I didn't think my SonAmy fic would actually receive any reviews. Thanks for all the reviews, guys; I appreciate 'em! - And I hope you like Knuckles/Rouge, 'cause this OneShot's centered on them, this time. nn They're my second favorite couple.

It's not written the same way as my other fic, 'cause this one's a bit more… random, I guess. I'm writing this at 12AM, all right? xx; So please forgive any typo's and the OOCness of the characters.

* * *

**Knuckle-headed Loser**

Angel Island was unusally quiet that day.

A familiar red echidna casually nibbled on a blade of grass, his eyes shut and his body relaxed as he enjoyed a nice moment of pure bliss upon the Master Emerald altar. He had always savored days like these – these days of silence, of leisure, of idleness; and even if they didn't come often, nothing really happened that was interesting on the peculiar floating island, anyway. It was just _there_, acting as a big, significant location in the sky, written into the play of his life.

A play that had already been written since day one.

His duty to protect the Master Emerald – an emerald of power, of mystery, and of beauty – with his life, forever. Sometimes he wondered _why_ he was destined to live his life this specific way. He thought he had figured it out after his battle with Chaos – he had come to the conclusion that this was simply and solely his destiny, his life's plan – but lately his thoughts began to linger back to that one-worded question. What if he were to live life like that blue hedgehog? That stubborn, free, independent Sonic the Hedgehog? How would his life end up then?

Knuckles the Echidna, with his eyes still shut, chuckled, letting his nibbled blade of grass drift away in the sky's breeze. He really didn't want to think about how _he_ were to end up if he were to suddenly imitate Sonic's way of life. He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he were to end up roadkill the next afternoon; and he inwardly supposed that living life like this was wiser than being a big shot hero.

But still, would it hurt to have something exciting invade the atmosphere once in a while?

It wasn't like he disliked his fated job, and don't get him wrong, he _loved_ relaxing; but waking up each morning and lazing around on the altar wasn't exactly his idea of protection, no matter what his fathers may say. He needed something – something vague and mysterious – to keep him on his toes and be ready for any enemy the world might have to offer. How would he learn to be a better guardian if nothing were to test him? To seduce him into over-leisure? To make him pound his head into the stinking gravel because he had been so stupid? What he needed was a challenge. And who better to give him challenge than—

"Keep your eyes closed and your precious emerald will vanish before you know it."

Knuckles revealed his violet eyes with a sigh. It was _her_ again. That obnoxious, deceptive bat girl. Okay, maybe it wouldn't be deemed justice if he were to say 'again.' She hadn't visited him for quite a while, actually; but either way, the echidna continued to dub her as the most annoying woman on earth. Underline, bold, and italicize that last phrase. It just wasn't normal for a female like her to continue to bug him after he so victoriously sends her back to her cave. He wanted challenge, yes, but even Eggman was more intimidating than she was. Maybe.

"You're not taking the emerald, bat girl, so go away and save your dignity." Those words slipped through his mouth like sweet liquid as he pulled himself up to a sitting position, staring dully at the white bat. She just stood there with a fuming expression, her palms placed firmly on her hips. Knuckles sighed – he knew that she wasn't going anywhere; at least, not without a fight. Rouge was so darn stubborn. He guessed that he wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, either. Not that he ever did, anyway. "Fine, fine, go ahead and try to take it. I'll just stop you before you go anywhere with it," he shrugged, half-lidded and uninterested optics holding its stare on the older female.

He wondered: why _did_ Rouge always come back to try a foiled plot to steal the emerald, anyway? Was it just because of her rock-hard, relentless personality? He really wasn't interested enough to find out.

Rouge continued to stand there, staring at him with her piercing aqua-colored eyes. Knuckles paused. Aqua – what an odd color for an eye. Blue, he could understand, and green, he could accept – but _aqua_? Was it a blue or a green? Or was it blue-green? The martial artist sighed and palmed his face. Staying up here by his lonesome all this time made has got him into the habit of wondering about the most insignificant things. Darn it. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked while sliding his palm off his face, eying with confusion the ivory bat that remained stationary. Was she plotting something, he wondered? Usually she would arrive with a planned cabal already, but then again, you never actually knew with the woman. He just sat there and stared, patiently awaiting his opponent to make the first move.

"Forget it, Knuckle-head, I'm not about to go head-to-head with you." Rouge shrugged and took her first few steps up the stairs that lead to the altar, Knuckles continuing to stare with a puzzled expression. "Your head's too hard for a treasure hunter's own good. Now, if only you applied the hardness of your head to the building of your brain – then you'd be unstoppable," she scorned. She was only a few steps away from where he was sitting, now. She stared down at her rival, "Get up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Oh, she was attacking now. Knuckles sighed and obeyed; the faster she tried, the sooner she'd be off his island. Now standing to his full height, which was still a half inch or so away from reaching _her_ height (if you excluded the height of her abnormally large ears, then he'd be taller by a few inches), he placed his round fists on his hips. "Happy now?"

"Guess what I'm gonna do today?" Rouge chirped up in reply, grinning victoriously at a clueless Knuckles, "I'm gonna take away your precious emerald." She challenged him with an arcane smirk, and the red echidna sighed. This was what she always said to him before he ended up foiling her plans. Nonetheless he stood unmoved, his fists dropping to his sides.

"Go ahead and try—"

Rouge moved in for the attack before he had finished, and Knuckle's eyes bulged. The coniving bat girl had leaped in, closing the distance between them, and planted a firm, mature kiss on his mouth. Knuckles, shocked to the bone, remained frozen in his spot while the ivory bat pulled back and planted another smaller kiss on the corner of his lips. His face had wanted to exhibit white, but instead it shone an amusing shade of scarlet.

Rouge hopped back and stared at him, grinning at the effect she had resulted before uttering an entertained giggle.

With a victorious wink and final blown kiss, his rival flew over him and successfully snatched the Master Emerald. "See yah later, you knuckle-headed loser!" she taunted, poking her tongue out at him before flexibly zooming away with the emerald at tow.

Knuckles had finally defrosted and spun around to see the woman, but she had already disappeared. Now even redder than before, the guardian dropped to his knees and headbutted the earth harshly. She had won – she outsmarted him, after many failures. He supposed she was a tougher opponent than he thought. His third beating had been completed before the teenager lifted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. Had that Rouge actually given him a challenge? "Hmph," he grunted, "two can play at that game. I'll get the emerald back and I'LL be the one to outwit her. Just you wait, you stupid bat girl!" He rose to his feet and had began to sprint to the edge of the island; but he stopped at a stream close to its ledge, rinsing the horrible taste she had left in his mouth.

You'd expect Knuckles to go into mad depression, but actually, he enjoyed this odd turn of events.


End file.
